Wellcome home, honey
by Phantalassas
Summary: Midorikawa sólo podía pensar que no. Ese, definitivamente, no era el momento adecuado. No con todo el trabajo de la empresa que les caía en los hombros, no con Kariya luciendo tan triste últimamente, no con el tema del matrimonio picándole la nuca nuevamente. Definitivamente, un bebé no. Fem!Midorikawa
1. Chapter 1

**Propm:** Anuncio  
**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven Go!  
**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todo de Level-5  
**Pareja:** Hiroto Kira / Fem!Ryuji Midorikawa + Kariya Masaki  
**Nota de autora:** Bien, últimamente he estado con el bicho de los bebés.

Hace mucho no escribo, pero esto daba vueltas por mi cabeza tanto tiempo que ¡no me resistí!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Midorikawa miró por centésima vez en menos de diez minutos el pequeño objeto que tenía en las manos, y el resultado era el mismo.

—No puede ser—las palabras abandonaron su boca en un murmullo calmo, totalmente contrastante con la desencajada expresión que tenía dibujada.  
Aquello sólo podía ser un mal sueño, o una broma muy pesada.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—la voz de Hitomiko sirvió como un ancla a la realidad, trayéndola de vuelta. La hija mayor de los Kira estaba parada en la puerta del baño de la casa de su hermano menor, había dejado los lentes en la mesa de noche y se frotaba el puente de la nariz en clara señal de cansancio, su cabello largo caía por su espalda y el suéter que su esposo le había regalado rozaba con sus muslos cubiertos por el vestido de primavera que acababa de comprar sólo la semana pasada.

—Uhm—Midorikawa murmuró un poco quedito, mientras sentía el sudor bajarle por la frente y asentía lo necesario—sí.

Hitomiko, por su parte, elevó su ceja algo preocupada por la reacción de su cuñada.

— ¿Y qué es lo que dice?—hizo la pregunta correspondiente, pues parecía que de otra manera la mujer más joven no respondería. Ella había conocido a Ryuuji desde que era una niña pequeña, en serio, y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse, que esa era la primera vez que se veía realmente sin palabras.

Midorikawa, quien aún no quitaba esa expresión desencajada, simplemente le mostró la prueba a su cuñada, aunque ella y Hiroto, no estuvieran legalmente casados.

—Positivo—murmuró Hitomiko con los ojos un poco más abiertos, y si le permitían decirlo, con un poco de ilusión. Después de todo, no todos los días te enteras que tu hermanito tendrá un bebé.

**Wellcome home, honey**

Hitomiko pisó el acelerador, sólo un poco, porque habían tardado mucho en su casa y de seguro Hiroto ya estaría más que preocupado, pero después de todo, no quería que Midorikawa se agitara de ninguna manera.

Mentalmente pidió disculpas a su hermano por haber apagado ambos móviles por petición de la peliverde, pero ella parecía apenas estar digiriendo la noticia.

Hiroto y Midorikawa no estaban casados, Hitomiko no había presionado más en ese tema pues respetaba las decisiones de su hermano, por ello mismo no había ahondado mucho en el tema.

Incluso cuando ambos habían empezado a fungir como la familia de acogida de Kariya, nunca había enfatizado en el tema de los papeles, pues tenía plena confianza en su hermano y su novia de tantos años, y ellos siempre decían que no necesitaban un papel que los acreditara como padres de Kariya para quererle igual.

—_Además Kariya Misaki suena mil veces mejor que Kira Misaki, ¿no crees?_

Era lo que siempre agregaba Hiroto con una pequeña luminosa sonrisa.

Empero, como estaba la situación ahora, quizá tendría que volver a hablar con su hermano.

Hitomiko miró de reojo la figura a su lado, la mirada de Midorikawa perdida en algún punto del tablero parecía querer seguir el ligero movimiento de las flechas en su tablero de velocidad, su piel que antes hubiera estado un poco pálida comenzaba a retomar el color de siempre y sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados el uno con el otro.

Una persona normal quizá hubiera sentido la tensión predominante en el aura de la mujer, pero Hitomiko era Hitomiko, y no se iba a dejar amilanar por algo como eso.

Así que, con la voz más monótona que tenía, preguntó.

— ¿Así que tú mi hermano realmente no saben qué es protección?

La tos desaforada de Midorikawa llenó el ambiente, Hitomiko sonrió para sus adentros, había logrado su cometido.

— ¡Hitomiko-san!—El rojo de su rostro podía competir con el del cabello de Hiroto sin problema alguno, y la voz le había salido más aguda de lo que quisiera.

La mayor de los Kira simplemente se limitó a sonreír altiva, como lo hacía cuando entrenaba al Inazuma y continuó.

—Parecías demasiado ida, al menos capté tu atención.

Y de qué manera, pensó Midorikawa con molestia.

—Pero hablando seriamente—y esta vez impostó la voz, como lo hacía cuando Midorikawa y Hiroto apenas eran unos niños corriendo por Sun Garden— Parecías realmente perturbada cuando viste la prueba—y no es que quisiera hacer suposiciones erradas, o meterse en donde no la llamaban en último caso, para una pareja que había estado junta tanto tiempo como lo eran esos dos, un bebé debería ser una noticia feliz, ¿verdad? No entendía su actitud— ¿Acaso haz tenido algún problema con Hiroto?—preguntó, directa como siempre.

Midorikawa giró el cuello tan rápido que sintió que casi lo lastimaba, pero esa pregunta sí la había descolocado.

—Por supuesto que no—afirmó mientras miraba a Hitomiko con un pequeño puchero, las cosas con Hiroto siempre –o casi siempre- eran llevable, no tenían muchas discusiones y cuando las había resolverlas era cosa de una conversación –o dos, o tres- pero esta vez…—Sólo que… realmente no creo que sea el mejor momento para un bebé—mordió sus labios, no con todo el trabajo de la empresa, no con Masaki quien lucía cada vez un poco más deprimido por sólo Dios sabe qué, No con ellos dos sin estar casados, simplemente no, no, no ¡Realmente un bebé no era una buena idea!—Aunque, dicen que las pruebas caseras pueden fallar, ¿verdad?

El tono ilusionado en la voz de la peliverde no pasó desapercibido por Hitomiko, por un momento tuvo ganas de decirle que claro, esas cosas no eran del todo confiables, pero se había hecho tres pruebas ya.

—Podría decirse—respondió mientras bajaba la velocidad y tomaba una curva, acercándose cada vez más a la empresa Kira—Supongo que nada está dicho antes de que te realicen la prueba de sangre.

Aunque Hitomiko ya estaba muy segura del resultado, llámenlo instinto femenino o como prefieran. Ella simplemente lo sabía.

Midorikawa suspiró, luciendo más calmada.

—Perfecto, mañana iré al hospital—luego una mirada al frente, el gran edificio ya se veía a la distancia—Podrías… no decirle nada a Hiroto todavía, ¿por favor?

Hitomiko avanzó sin mirarla hasta el estacionamiento, y una vez se detuvo, al fin la enfocó.

—Es una promesa.

Dijo, aunque no le veía el propósito

* * *

**Notas Finales:** ¿Muy malo? Lo lamento, ¡Shizu, con amor para ti! Oh la reacción del resto será algo divertido de ver, ¿alguien más debería ser una chica aquí? Realmente no estoy segura -aunque creo que sólo podría funcionar si es alguien que se unió al Inazuma durante al arco de los extraterrestres, pero estará en veremos

¡gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Propm:** Anuncio  
**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven Go!  
**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todo de Level-5  
**Pareja:** Hiroto Kira / Fem!Ryuji Midorikawa + Kariya Masaki  
**Nota de autora:** Bien, últimamente he estado con el bicho de los bebés.

No puedo creer que hice un segundo capítulo, ¡Gracias por los favoritos! Este es un proyecto raro, veamos cómo avanza.

* * *

Hiroto comenzó a tipear con un poco más de fuerza que antes, cosa que hacía únicamente cuando sentía que sus nervios estaban por superarlo. Y, para ser sincero, no estaba tan lejos de entrar en una pequeña crisis.

—Y bueno, amigo, ¿de verdad que no tendrás nada para mí?

Es que tener ese constante repiqueteo en la mente que te dice que algo con tu novia no anda bien, y además tener el otro incesante zumbido que representaba la voz de Nagumo Haruya en tus oídos durante horas de trabajo no es algo con lo que uno realmente tuviera ganas de lidiar apenas entrada la tarde-o siendo sincero a ninguna hora tampoco.

Hiroto suspiró, deteniendo su hacer.

—Repíteme—se quitó las gafas y con la otra mano frotó un poco el puente de su nariz— ¿por qué estás sin trabajo nuevamente?

Haruya soltó un bufido de mala gana y se estiró más en la silla, como si pudiera estar peor acomodado.

—Me despidieron del restaurante, parece que mi manera de repartir la comida, no era exactamente la más "adecuada"—concluyó usando las necesarias comillas aéreas.

Nagumo hasta ahora había tenido muchos trabajos de medio tiempo, desde camarero hasta repartidor para restaurantes, aunque hubiera terminado un curso de cocina por sus propios medios, no parecía interesado en buscarse un lugar permanente en la industria.

"sólo lo hice porque Suzuno se negaba a cocinar para mí, ¿crees que uno puede vivir sólo de comida rápida? Esa mierda cansa también" Le había dicho cuando le preguntó el por qué estudiar algo que no pensaba ejercer en algún momento.

Hiroto no era de meterse mucho en la vida de sus antiguos amigos de la Aliea, lo suficiente como para un par de reuniones y encuentros por aquí y por allá en Sun Garden, aunque debía admitir que ahora que Kariya estaba en su vida esos encuentros se habían incrementado, tanto Haruya como Suzuno parecían encantados con Masaki aunque. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no se preocupara por ellos, después de todo, el tiempo que habían compartido de jóvenes no iba a ser en vano.

—La verdad es que no necesitamos ayuda aquí—admitió—pero creo que puedo conseguirte algo— aunque admitir que sólo tenía en la cabeza el puesto de "chofer" para uno de sus socios que curiosamente parecía aterrado de tocar un volante sonaba un poco mal.

—Lo que quieras, amigo.

Admitió mientras relajaba la expresión, como cuando estaban aún en la escuela. Luego pasó sus ojos por el resto de la oficina, como si tratara de analizarla.

Hiroto sintió ganas de reír un poco.

— ¿Midorikawa acaso se está tomando el día?—preguntó Nagumo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Llegará en un instante—dijo, aunque ya había pasado más de una hora desde que ella misma le dijo eso—tenía algo importante que discutir con mi hermana.

—Uh, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

Picó Nagumo, con una sonrisa demasiado divertida.

— ¿Y es que acaso tú no quieres volver a casa?

Con eso fue suficiente para que el otro cambiara la sonrisita por una pequeña mueca de molestia, como la de un niño pequeño, aunque fuera ya todo un hombre hecho y derecho-o algo así, diría Fuusuke.

—Es el día de descanso de Suzuno, realmente no quiero verle la cara de bruja todo el día.

Y eso era, Nagumo y Suzuno habían sido amigos incluso después del fiasco de la academia alius. Cuando Nagumo fue seleccionado para el equipo Coreano, Suzuno también estuvo allí, Hiroto supuso que más que manager incluso ayudaba a su amigo a entrenar, una pena que en ese tiempo los equipos no hubieran sido mixtos. A él también le hubiera gustado jugar al menos un partido de las eliminatorias con Midorikawa a su lado en lugar de animándole desde la banca.

Pero se estaba desviando. Cuando ya se hubieran graduado y él hubiera empezado a tomar el control de las empresas Kira, se dio con la sorpresa de que sus dos compañeros también parecían haberse instalado en la ciudad Inazuma. El mundo es un pañuelo, dicen.

Si no mal recordaba tenían un apartamento compartido no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, Fuuske trabajaba como secretaria para una compañía de teléfono, parecía disfrutar demasiado de hacer esperar a los clientes del otro lado de la línea como para ser algo normal. Mientras, que como ya había dicho, Nagumo pasaba de trabajo en trabajo como chico de secundaria. Dioses, no, Hiroto creía que sus trabajos de medio tiempo incluso le habían durado más.

—Ustedes realmente discuten mucho—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora, porque ya era costumbre, tanto sus peleas como sus aparentes reconciliaciones, con esos dos nunca se sabía, Hiroto a veces se preguntaba si realmente tenían una relación.

—No es discutir, simplemente es Suzuno siendo una bruja.

Oh, como en los tiempos de escuela, recordó Hiroto con nostalgia. Pero más tiempo no tuvo de rememorar alguna otra ridícula discusión de infancia, pues la puerta del ascensor se abrió, mostrando dos figuras femeninas emergentes.

—Hermana, Midorikawa—saludó, más aliviado de lo que hubiera querido sonar. Pero realmente, la actitud de su novia le venía preocupando un poco, llevaba días en las nubes.

—Buenas—secundó Haruya, bastante más divertido ahora que habían cambiado el tema fuera de sus fallidas relaciones amorosas.

— ¿Qué tú no deberías estar trabajando?—fue la amable respuesta que Midorikawa le dedicó al ex capitán del Prominence, pues desde muy joven Midorikawa siempre había tenido ese bicho de responsabilidad que clama picando ser oído, no sólo por ella, pero si no también ahora que era una adulta para el resto de sus compañeros.

—si tuviera uno quizá.

— ¿De nuevo te despidieron?—esta vez fue Hitomiko, quien parecía ya haberse cansado de tanto andar tras ellos, o que quizá el matrimonio le había ayudado a alivianar el carácter un mucho.

Nagumo sólo miro en otra dirección como pequeño regañado que ya se sabe la cantaleta de reprimenda de la madre, Hitomiko se limitó a suspirar.

—De cualquier manera—Hiroto intervino—Tardaron un poco—dijo dirigiendo su mirada a las féminas. ¿Todo está bien?

Hiroto pudo jurar que los hombros de Midorikawa temblaron por un segundo, aunque quizá sólo era su imaginación y mente ya algo pasadas del trabajo que le hacían ver cosas.

—Para nada—negró la peliverde—es sólo que se nos pasó la noción del tiempo, lamento si te preocupamos—y un asentimiento de cabeza—Es hora de que vuelva a trabajar, gracias por todo Hitomiko-san—dijo esta vez mirando a la mujer de lentes.

Hitomiko rasgó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras—Hitomiko le regaló una mirada algo sentida a Hiroto, y el pelirojo sintió que se estaba perdiendo de mucho en esa habitación—Y en cuanto a ti, tenemos que tener una conversación muy seria si las cosas siguen así—eso último había sido para Haruya, quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ya haberse creído escaqueado de la reprimenda.

Bien, quizá Hitomiko sí iba a seguir un tiempo más velando por ellos.

* * *

El camino a casa después del trabajo solía ser bastante relajante, aunque esta vez habían salido bastante tarde, como todas las tardes de esos últimos meses. El trabajo en la empresa parecía incrementarse a pasos agigantados, y ellos tenían que seguirle el ritmo. Era un importante paso para la compañía y no podían dejarlo pasar.

Sin embargo, el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de Midorikawa, parecía distar completamente del que uno tiene cuando trabaja de más, y Hiroto estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente consternado. Él creía que su pareja le diría si algo la atormentaba, pero con el paso de los días y la misma expresión sin cambio en el mutismo, comenzaba a creer que si no preguntaba no obtendría respuesta.

— ¿Todo está bien, Ryuuji?—peguntó moviendo sólo un poco la mirada, cuidando de no alejar los ojos de la ruta principal.

La mujer a su lado dio un pequeño saltito, como si su voz la hubiera devuelto a la realidad de pronto.

—Sí—dijo, aunque era una afirmación demasiado vaga para que fuera creíble, vamos, que él le conocía desde hacía muchos años ya—sólo pensaba en algunas cosas…—y antes de que Hiroto puedara preguntar por los mentados temar ella continuó—Como Masaki, ¿no crees que luce más mustio que de costumbre?

Hiroto quiso morderse la lengua, claro que Masaki no era de los chicos más expresivos, pero era un niño dulce con quien ellos adoraban pasar el tiempo. Pero en esos últimos días, parecía que tenía la cabeza metida en otro lugar, con una expresión triste pintada en los ojos. Hiroto se sentía terrible padre –pues aunque no hubieran papeles que lo dijeran, él ya se sentía padre del chico-pues no se había dado el tiempo de preguntarle-bien, no de esas preguntas que uno responde con un "sí" o "no", sino una charla real, de esas que toman tardes sentados el algún lugar con incómodos silencios y todo – qué era lo que lo tenía tan consternado.

—También lo he notado—admitió mientras tomaba la salida que lo llevaba camino a casa—Creo que deberíamos hablar con él.

—¿Crees que quiera decirnos?—continuó Midorikawa—Está en una edad difícil.

Hiroto le respondió con una sonrisa. Que era como un "probablemente no a la primera, pero tenemos que intentar"

* * *

Masaki se estiró lo largo que era en la cama de su habitación y observó el techo como tratando de hallar la respuesta de sus problemas en las figuras que este parecía formarse en el cuándo alguna luz entraba por su ventana.

Ser ignorado era algo, pero lo que Kirino-sempai hacía últimamente parecía otro nivel ya. Ellos se habían vuelto amigos, o algo así, con el paso del tiempo. Y Kariya lo admitía, habría sido tonto esperar que el defensa pelirosa aceptara su amistad como cualquier otra luego de todo los momentos difíciles que le hizo pasar pero… ¿es que toda su atención tenía que estar enfocada en el capitán?

Sabía que ese par eran amigos desde sólo sabe dios cuando, pero por amor a todo lo sagrado del mundo ¡Eso no parecía una amistad normal! Era sólo Kirino siguiéndole en todo y Shindou siendo el mismo dramático de toda la vida.

—El romance juvenil apesta, ¿eh?—dijo, girando su cuerpo hacia la derecha, aunque no había nadie allí que lo escuchara.

* * *

Cuando Nagumo llegó al apartamento las luces ya estaban completamente apagadas, golpeó su pierna con el sofá pues no tenía deseos de prender tan siquiera las luces, y desde la última vez que Suzuno había cambiado de lugar los muebles en el apartamento aún no se acostumbraba. Llegó a la habitación y se quitó la camiseta y la chaqueta mientras veía el bulto ya acostado entre las sábanas, sólo con ropa interior hizo su camino junto a la figura durmiente y aunque tuviera ganas de buscar el poco calor corporal que Suzuno tenía, no lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, el aroma de Suzuno mezclado con las sábanas limpias. Y aún en la oscuridad, pudo sentir el cuerpo más delgado de la chica buscando su calor lentamente.

El día parecía mejorar un poco.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Segundo capítulo. La neumonía no me deja hacer mucho ultimamente, uh. Prometo que la trama pronto empezará, hace mucho que no escribía algo del fandom de Inazuma, así que espero no esté muy Ooc -lazycry


End file.
